An electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, may include a display. The electronic device may output various types of content, such as a text or an image, through the display. The display may be implemented through a display module (or a display device) including a window panel exposed to the outside, a touch panel disposed therein, a display panel, and/or the like which are stacked. The display module may be fixed to the inside of the electronic device in various manners. For example, the display module may be fixed to a bracket (or a housing) inside the electronic device through double-sided tape.